pewdiepiefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Giochi
PewDiePie è meglio conosciuto per aver giocato ai videogiochi a tema horror, oltre ai flsh, agli indie, a quelli di avventura e a molti altri generi. Ecco un elenco completo di tutti i giochi giocati da PewDiePie (inclusi contenuti scaricabili, mods e mappe personalizzate). * 1 Dreamboy 2 * 123D Sculpt (app) * 1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg * 7 Days * A Mothers Inferno * A Normal Day In Sweden... * A Pewdieful Trip * Adventure Time: Time Tangled * Afraid of Monsters * Alice: Madness Returns * Alien: Isolation * All Luna Games * Alpaca Evolution * Altitude0: Lower & Faster * Amazing Brick * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Amnesia: Justine * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Among the Sleep (versioni demo, completa & DLC) * Ampu-Tea * Anki DRIVE * Anna * Anus Simulator 2014 * Ao Oni * Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag: Multiplayer * Avian * Baby Anna Halloween Spa day * Baby Elsa Christmas Makeover * Baby Elsa Hair Salon Injury * Babysitter Bloodbath * Backflip Madness * Baking Simulator 2014 * Barbie® Digital Makeover * Barbie Adventure * Barrels * Bathroom Duck Escape * Battleblock Theatre * Beat the Meat * Best Fiends ''(app) * ''Beyond: Due Anime * Big Rigs * Bikepark: The Riders Game * Bill Cosby Fun Game * Black Snow * Bladesque * Bloody Trapland * Blossom * Bomberman Ultra * Bombsquad * Bongcheon-Dong Ghost * Botanicula * Breakfast at Cemetery: Bone Appetite * Breakfast Simulator * Brenden Simulator 2014 * Bridge Constructor * BROFORCE * Bromancing Saga II: Broffesional Manassins * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Brutal Nature * Bully: Scholarship Edition * Bunker 16 * Butt tyouching simulato * Call of Bieber * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Calm Time * CAN Your Pet * Candles * Cat Mario * Cat Mario 3 * Catharsis * Catlateral Damage * Ceiling Fan Simulator * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * Cho Aniki * Citizen Burger Disorder * Cleverbot * CLOP * Cold Fusion * Condemned: Criminal Origins * Condemned 2: Bloodshot * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Contagion * Corpse Party: Blood Covered * Cow Petting Sim 2014 * Crashtastic * Crawl, worm, crawl! * Crossy Road * Cry of Fear * Crysis 2 * Curse Of The Aztecs * Curtain Simulator 2013 * Daddy Long Legs * Dance! Dance! PewDiePie * Dance Central * Dancewall Remix * Dark Souls * Daylight * DayZ * Dead Island * Dead Lab * Dead Rising 3 * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 3 * Deadpool * Deep Down In Space * Deep Sleep * Default Dan * Derp Frog * Disney Infinity * Divekick * Diving Simulator 2015 * Don't Starve * Don't Starve: The Screecher * Don't Shit Your Pants * DOOM 3 * Doorways * Double Action * Double Hitler * Draw a stickman * Draw My Thing * DreadOut (versioni demo e completa) * Dream of the Blood Moon * Drunken Wrestlers * Duck Sim 2014 * Dumb Ways to Die * Dungeons Nightmares * Dying Light * EDGAR loses his PUGGINITY! * Eleusis * Elsa Dentist * Elsa Frozen Flu Doctor * Elsa Hand Doctor * Enviro Bear 2000 * Erie * escape from lavender town * Eternal Damnation * Eternally Us * Eurosong Generator! * Evie * Existor * Exmortis * Exmortis 2 * Eyes * F.E.A.R. 3 * Façade * FaceRig * Fahrenheit * FalconLoved Simulator * Falcon lover simulator xxxX sniper clan edition * Far Cry 4 * Fatal Frame 2 * Farming Simulator 2013 * Feed the Head * Fibrillation * Fist of Awesome * Fist of Jesus - The Bloody Gospel of Judas * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Flappy Bert * Flappy Bird * Flappy Doge * Flappy Miley Cyrus * Flappy MMO * FootLOL * Foul Play * Frozen Elsa Givey Birth * Frozen Nose Problems * Game of the Year 420Blazeit * Gang Beasts * Garry's Mod: Scary Maps * Geometry Dash * Get on Top * Ghost Hunt * Ghost Hunt 2 * Giraffe Senpai loves balloons * Give a birth to your daughter * Give Up * Glitchy Pixel * Glorious Golfer * Goofball Goals * Goat Simulator ** Goat MMO Simulator * Goat Petting Simulator * Gorilla Simulator * Gnilley * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Gravity Bone * Gretel and Hansel * Guns of Icarus * Grass Simulator 2014 * Grave * Grey * Half Minute Hero: The Second Coming * Hannah Montana: The Movie: The Game * Happy Wheels * Hatoful Boyfriend * Haunt: The Real Slender Game * Haunt The House: Terrortown * Haunted Investigations * Haunted Memories * Heavy Rain * Heavy Rain: The Taxidermist * Hello? Hell... o? * High School Musical: Sing It * Hole in the Wall * Homesick * Hot Throttle * Hotel 626 * How to Draw ''(app) * ''Hunger Games * Huntsman - The Orphanage * I am Bread * I See You * I Wanna Be the Guy: Gaiden * Ib * Ibb & Obb * Ikenie No Yoru * Imscared * inFAMOUS: First Light ''(DLC) * ''inFAMOUS: Second Son * Insanity (o Insanidade) * Insert Title Here * Into The Gloom * Ironpants * It's Raining Monkeys * Jazzpunk * Jeff the Killer * JFK Reloaded * Journey * Ju-On: The Grudge * Jurassic Heart * Just Cause 2 * Just Dance 2 * Just Dance 3 * Just Dance 4 * Just Dance 2014 * Justin Bieber Simulator 2015 * KaraokeParty * Kid vs School * Kim Kardashian: Hollywood * Kinect Adventures * Kinect Party * Kingdom Hearts * Kraven Manor * Kuru-kuru! Kuru! * La Terra di Mezzo: L'Ombra di Mordor ''(in originale inglese ''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor) * Labyrinth * Lakeview Cabin * Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris * Last Change Supermarket * Leap Motion (applicazioni varie) * Left 4 Dead 2 * Lethal League * Lights & Shades * LIMBO * Litte Big Planet 2 * Loadout * Lord of the Horde * Lovely Planet * LSD Simulator 2013 * Lucius * Lucky Strike * Lullaby * Lumber Island * Lurking * Mad Father * Magicka * Mari0 * McPixel * Metal Slug X * Miami Traffic III * Miley's Twerkball * Minecraft * Mirror's Edge * Misao * MLG Flappy Bird 420 * ModiFace ''(app) * ''Monaco * Monstrum * Moonbase Alpha * Morbus * Motreevation * Mount Your Friends * Muddy Heights * Murder * Muscle March * Nether * Neverending Nightmares * Next Car Game * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch * Night of the Sacrifice * Nightmare House 2 * Night Rider: Turbo * No More Room in Hell * Norrland * Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi * Octodad * Octodad: Dadliest Catch ** Octodad: Shorts (DLC) * Octopus City Blues * One Chance to Save the World * One Late Night * Only if * Opera Slinger * Oppai Simulator * Orange #future.self * Oswald The Elephant * OTTTD * Outlast * Outlast: Whistleblower * Overcast - Walden and the Werewolf * Overpowered * P.T. Silent Hill Demo * Pako * Paper Knight: PewDie Fight * Paradigm * Paranoiac * Paranormal * PaRappa The Rapper * Party Drinken Simulator * Payday 2 * Penumbra: Black Plague * Penumbra: Overture * Pesadelo O Início * PewDie Flap! * PewDiePie Kissing Simulator * PewDiePie Simulator * PewDiePie Simulator 2015 * PewDiePie's Paradise Island * pewdieDieDIE!!! * PewDuckPie * Phantasmal * Phobophobia * Pirate Ship Wars * Pissed * Pizza Delivery (versioni 1.0 e 2.0) * Pom Get's Wi-Fi * Poop Em Up * Portal 2: Peer Review * Potatoman Seeks The Troof * Princess Anna Thanksgiving Day Makeover * Princess Sofia Cesarean Birth * Probably Archery * Prop Hunt * Pulse * Puppeter Police * PURRRkour * Pyrphoros * Quick Unhook The Bra * QWOP * Ragdoll Olympics * Rage In Peace * Real Life Horror Stories * Realistic Kissing Simulator * Respawn Racing * Revenge of the Sunfish * Riftmax Theater 4D Version * Rise of Nightmares * Road Redemption * Roadkill * Robot Vacuum Simulator 2013 * Rock Simulator 2014 * Rocksmith * Room Cleaning Simulator 2014 * Roundabout * Saints Row IV * Saints Row: The Third * Sally.EXE - The Game * Salt Meat Factory * Sanic Ball * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game * SCP-087-B * SCP: Containment Breach (versioni varie) * Screencheat * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Scribblenaust Unmasked * Seaman * Setup Simulator * Shadow of the Colossus * Sharknado The Video Game * Silent Hill * Silent Hill 2 * Simulator of Simulator * Siren: Blood Curse * Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure * Sitting Simulator 2014 * Shape Up * Shrek Extra Large * Shutshimi * Skate 3 * Sky Dawgz * Sky Guy * Slender Mod * Slender: The Arrival * Slender: The Eight Pages * Slender's Woods * Slender Man: The Game * Slender Man's Shadow: Hospice * Slender Man's Shadow: Mansion * Slender Man's Shadow: Sanatorium * SlendyTubbies * Slendytubbies II * Smite * Smocking Simulator * SMS Racing * Soccer Physics * Sonic.EXE * Sonic Unfair * South Park: The Stick of Truth * Space Farmers * Specter Seekers * SpeedRunners * Spin the bottle (gioco Wii) * Spore * Sportsfriends * Squishy Bird * Stairs * Starwhal: Just the Tip * State of Decay * Stick Hero * Stomp It Up * Stowaway * Strung Along * Sugoi Princess Ushiko * Suicide Survival * Sumotori Dreams * SuperHero Simulator * Sunset Overdrive * Sunset Riders * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Digestion Moose * Super Fatal Brofist 2014 * Super Mario 64: Chaos Edition * Super Smash Bros. * Super Squat Simulator * Super Ultra Drunk Fighting Arcade Simulator * Super Wolfensstein HD * Surgeon Simulator 2013 (versioni varie) * Survivors * Swamp Sim Horror * Swing Copters * Swing Soccer * Taco Simulator 2014 * Talking Angela * Tea Party Simulator 2014 * Techno Kitten Adventure * Text and Drive * The Amazing Frog? * The Adventures of Cookie & Cream * The Binding of Isaac * The Burning Room * The Cat Lady * The Calling * The Cellar * The Crooked Man * The Corridor * The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain * The Cursed Forest * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Evil Within * The Forest * The Ghoul’s Forest 3 * The Hat Man * The Hidden Source * The House * The House 2 * The Howler * The Hypermasculine Unicorns of Anarchy * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Impossible Quiz Book * The Last of Us * The Last of Us: Left Behind * The Lost Souls * The Midnight Game * The Orphanage * The Playroom * The Stanley Parable * The Showdown Effect * The Sims * The Sims 3 * The Sims 3: Supernatural * The Sims 4 * The Suffering * The Train * The Typing of the Dead * The Unfair Platformer * The Very Organized Thief (nomelae & Christmas edition) * The Walking Dead * The Walking Dead Season Two * The Witch's House * The Wolf Among Us * The Wolf Among Us Season Two * The You Testament * The Zoo Race - Noah's Adventures 2 * Thief Town * Thomas Was Alone * Timore * To The Moon * Toca Hair Salon Me * Toilet Simulator 2013 * Tongue Fu Candy Gods * Traffic Simulator * Tree Simulator 2013 * Trials Evolution * Trials Frontier * Trials Fusion * Trouble in the Terrorist Town * Turbo Dismount * Turtle Simulator * TV Show King * Twerk Simulator HD * Ultra Grass Simulator 2014 * Uncraft Me! * Undead Rider Asylum * Unfair Mario * Unicorn Senpai Slap * Unturned * Vanish * Vapour * Videogame: The Game * Virtual Cat Collecting Simulator 2000 * Viscera Cleanup Detail: Santa's Rampage * Völgarr The Viking * Wario Ware: Smooth Moves * Watch Dogs * Whack Your Ex * When Pigs Fly * When Vikings Attack * Which * Windosill * With a Beer! Lama * Within Deep Sorrow * World of Diving * Worms: Clan Wars * Worms: Revolution * Wyv and Keep - The Temple of the Lost Idol * Year Walk * Yoostar 2 * Yoshi.exe * You Don't Knof the Half of It * ZombieU Amnesia Custom Stories PewDiePie ha giocato a molte mappe/storie personalizzate della serie Amnesia: The Dark Crescent (custom maps/stories), dove un giocatore può riprodurre una sua mappa personalizzata creata da un'altra persona. Qui di seguito l'elenco completo delle custom stories giocate da PewDiePie. * Amnesia: Abduction * Amnesia: An Unexpected Arrival * Amnesia: Aphyxia * Amnesia: Baldo’s Discovery * Amnesia: Black Death * Amnesia: Black Forest Castle * Amnesia: Can't Remember * Amnesia: Cannabalism * Amnesia: Cry Oni * Amnesia: Dark Castle * Amnesia: Dark Mansion * Amnesia: Dark Room * Amnesia: Death Can Await * Amnesia: Disponetia * Amnesia: Escape * Amnesia: Fear Amnesia * Amnesia: Followed by Death * Amnesia: Gary Dark Secrets * Amnesia: Grunt's Castle * Amnesia: Harmfuls Wraths * Amnesia: House of Creep 3 * Amnesia: I Dream * Amnesia: Insanity: Nocturnal Confusion * Amnesia: Interius * Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes * Amnesia: Ken's Nightmare * Amnesia: Killings in Altstadt * Amnesia: La Caza * Amnesia: Larry's Life * Amnesia: Laughing in the Darkness * Amnesia: Library of Alexandria * Amnesia: Lost the Lights * Amnesia: Mental Memorial * Amnesia: Mystery - Chapter 1 * Amnesia: Mystery - Chapter 2 * Amnesia: Mystery - Chapter 3 * Amnesia: Nepsis * Amnesia: Nightmare * Amnesia: Nintendo Castle Horror * Amnesia: Obscurity * Amnesia: Olaf’s Demise * Amnesia: PewDiePie’s House * Amnesia: PewDiePie’s Nightmare - Chapter 1 * Amnesia: PewDiePie's Nightmare - Chapter 2 * Amnesia: PewDiePie's Revenge * Amnesia: Poisonous * Amnesia: Rain * Amnesia: Recurring Nightmares * Amnesia: Redemption * Amnesia: Sealed * Amnesia: Sins of Our Lives * Amnesia: Stayin’ Alive * Amnesia: Stephano's House * Amnesia: Tenebris Lake * Amnesia: Terret's Mansion Demo * Amnesia: The Abductions * Amnesia: The Attic - Chapter 1 * Amnesia: The Attic - Chapter 2 * Amnesia: The Cruel Ways... * Amnesia: The Haunted Staircase * Amnesia: The Machine * Amnesia: The Small Horse - Part A * Amnesia: The Small Horse - Part B * Amnesia: The Small Horse - Part C * Amnesia: The Small Horse - Epilouge * Amnesia: The Unforgiven * Amnesia: The Unforgiven Demo * Amnesia: Through the Portal * Amnesia: To Give Is To Force * Amnesia: Tricky Minds * Amnesia: Unsterblich * Amnesia: White Night * Amnesia: Zombie Escape Giochi per Oculus Rift PewDiePie si è cimentato anche sui giochi per Oculus Rift, per la realtà virtuale. Ecco qui un elenco dei giochi per Oculus Rift giocati dal youtuber. * 100 floors horror elevator * A Chair In A Room * A Night at the Roculus * AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAACULUS!!! * Affected - The Asylum * Alien: Isolation * Alien Makeout Simulator * Alone * Breach * Bungee * Chicken Walk * Classroom Acquatic * Colorful Melody * Dark Deception Demo * Dark Dreams: Episode 1: The Woods * Delusion * Disunion * Dogeza * Don't Let GO! * Doorways * Doorways: The Underworld * Dragon * Dreadhalls * Dumpy * Floculus Bird * Fruit Ninja * Grave * Gravity Battle * Linger * Lost in The Rift * Maere: When Lights Die * Malfuction * Magical Rift Heroine * Nekolus * Ocean Rift * Oculus * Oculus Maximus * PLATYPUS SIMULATOR * Senza Peso VR * SledgeRift * Slender: The Arrival * Slendytubbies * SnowDrift * Solo: A Climbing Adventure * Sonic The Hedgehog * South Park * Spiderman Web-Slinging * Squish * The Deep * The Matrix Rift * The Mental Torment * Tofu Alley * Totally Accurate Toilet Simulator * Trial of the Rift Drifter * Wheelchair Sim * Whispers * Zelda VR Beta 2.0 '' * ''Zombies in the Holodeck